


Caffeine

by Sapphoria



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Art Student Prompto, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Prompto Argentum, Baker Ignis, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Barista Gladio only mentioned, Barista Noctis, Baristas, Crush at First Sight, Cute, Exploration, First Meetings, Fluff, He thinks Prompto is a cute guy okay, M/M, May be multichapter, Noct gave him extra whipped cream and gave it to him for free, Other, Photography, Rating May Change, Slice of Life, Subtle flirting, city life, will update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria
Summary: Moving to a new city alone for college can be pretty exciting, if not lonely.The least Prompto can do is explore and take in the sights.Maybe find somewhere to feel cozy and take him in.





	Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first FFXV fic and I really am hoping it's decent.

   The late afternoon sun was a welcome warmth to the oddly breezy city streets. There was a decent amount of traffic that flooded the bustling roads as people trekked home after a long day. Hoards of office workers with bags under their eyes or teenagers out enjoying the fleeting daylight. A slight chill hung in the air, the season leaning more towards fall than summer at this point. The sights and sounds of the city were vastly different from the quiet, suburban mountain town a certain blonde was used to growing up in.

  
   The ability to navigate the maze of a city was another feat altogether for a lanky young man as he fumbled with his camera, taking some shots of the setting sun as it came through between buildings and set everything a warm amber. It was easy to get lost but he always found his way back to his dorm anyway.

  
   Prompto examined the shots, proud of his quick candid work as he weaved around and out of people's way as they passed him on the sidewalk. Only a light jacket was necessary as it wasn’t too chilly yet. Perfect vest weather if he didn’t say so himself. Also truly a perfect time and place to get experimental photos to test the lighting that late in the afternoon. The trek home from afternoon classes was always the best time for pictures of the looming skyscrapers in the city. It was the perfect time of day to catch how each and every windowpane caught a little ray of sunlight and held onto it. He just couldn’t let such a good photo opportunity slip away, even if he was exhausted and in for another long night of setting up his portfolio for finals the next day.

  
   “O-oof! Sorry!” Prompto laughed awkwardly, having stumbled into a few passersby as he strolled. There was a surprising amount of foot traffic along the sidewalk, more than Prompto knew he would ever get used too. Slicking his fluffy blonde hair back out of nervous habit, he bid the group he had stumbled into another apology. After Receiving just a small dirty look from the business women he had run into as he passed, he let out an exhausted sigh. It was difficult moving to a new city alone.

  
   Putting his camera back into the stuffed leather satchel at his side, The blonde finally glanced up and immediately knew he had wandered a bit far out of his normal range. It already grew darker as well, the sun settling behind buildings and close to the horizon. He didn’t even recognize a single store along the walkway.

  
   The street he found himself on was much quieter than the main roads at that time of day. There wasn’t even an asphalt road. Only brick and stone laid down connecting both sides of the street. A little nook tucked away from all the chaos of the inner city and the never slowing pace of everyday life.

  
    Lining the narrow side street were simple boutiques and other assortments of mom and pop shops.

  
   Prompto took notice of the different storefronts as he curiously passed. Little chairs and tables with decorative umbrellas set up outside a generic bakery, outdoor clothing racks on display with the days picks, and signs specialized for the days sales all on display.

  
   Prompto eyed the various signs and shop windows as he passed, noting all the stores on the street seemed fairly unbusy except for the few groups of people who seemed to be loitering around..

  
   As he strolled up the street leisurely and debated if it was worth his time to stop anywhere else before heading home he stopped to notice a shop a tad further ahead which looked much different than the other stores on the row.

  
   The small shop appeared older then most of the adjacent shops, character pouring off the deep reddish brown cocobolo wood the small storefront was framed with and even appeared built from, standing just separate of the other shops.

  
   ‘Wow… This place must have been here first…’ Prompto thought idly as he strolled up to admire the interesting glow of the shop. The clear glass window showing into the storefront was dim with grand golden lettering adorning the clean surface.

  
   In the newfound darkness of the evening, Prompto squinted his eyes to try and make out the words just as the streetlamp besides the shop lit up and cast him in a warm orange glow. The light shimmered across the reflective lettering.

  
   “Insomnia Cafe, huh?” The blonde said to himself, looking the place up and down.

  
   Checking his watch, Prompto groaned at the time. It had gotten later then he would have liked it to without him even noticing.

  
   ‘Might as well grab a drink to keep me awake tonight.’ The blonde thought with a tired sigh as he swung his satchel up over his shoulder and made for the sturdy wooden door. Prompto straightened out his T shirt and black vest a bit and pulled up his somewhat sagging pants, checking the buttons and fly just to be triple sure. Something about the cafe felt strangely regal, like he needed to be better dressed even.

       With a little huff of courage, he turned the antique handle and pushed open the heavy door.

  
   A tiny bell chimed as Prompto stepped into the dimly lit but very cozy cafe. The fresh aroma of coffee grounds as well as freshly baked pastries wafted around in the air. Small wooden tables were spread throughout the space as well as a few deep red armchairs where a surprisingly large amount of people were lounging and enjoying their treats and the evening itself. Large bookshelves lined the walls, absolutely filled to the brim with literature and what looked to be vintage but tastefully restored car parts were mounted on the walls. The whole shop gave off the vibe of ‘homely’ and ‘vintage’.

  
   At the far end of the room, the service counter stood empty except for a young man with his head downturned who scrolled through his phone lazily.  
‘Bingo.’ Prompto thought as he made his way casually to the counter and looked up at the chalkboard menu written onto the wall behind the counter. There was an expansive variety of various different types of drinks and a large assortment of different treats as well. He squinted again, trying to make out the words the best he could. The handwriting was neat but in a rushed cursive he could barely decipher. Especially with him leaving without his contacts at back at the dorm earlier in the day.

   “Haven’t decided yet?” A tired voice spoke up from the opposite side of the counter and Prompto nearly jumped out of his skin. Looking up, he met eyes with the black haired young man previously tending the counter and blinked. The man looked around his age, similar in height even. A maroon apron hung over his black T-shirt, definitely dressed for working. Dark black bangs hung down into his face a bit which he tried to blow out of the way before settling on sweeping them aside with his hand. His piercing blue eyes stared back at Prompto for a few seconds before he raised an eyebrow in question.

  
   “Oh! Yep! Still thinking!” Prompto blurted out, rubbing the back of his head bashfully as he tore his eyes away from the guy in front of him and back up to the menu.

  
   ‘Time to act like you know what you’re talking about,’ He breathed out slowly before wrinkling his nose a bit. He clapped his hands together.

  
   “O-kay! One large vanilla frappe, please!” The blonde smiled confidently, praying to any god that would listen for that specific thing to be on the menu. And he really shouldn't but...  
   “Oh, and a muffin? Any kind is alright with me.” 

He'd really need a run later at this rate. Oh well. Something about this place seemed definitely worth the extra workout.

   It took a moment before the guy behind the counter yawned and rubbed his eye. Finally standing up straight, he stretched over his head until his joints cracked quietly though it still made Prompto flinch. He peeked open an eye at his customer.

  
   “...Gotcha. Your name?” The young man asked with a small tilt of his head.  
   “Oh. Uh, Prompto. Thanks.” He managed to get out, seeming a bit caught off guard by the simplest redirect.

  
   Taking a step back from the counter, Prompto sat himself at an unoccupied table tucked into the corner of the shop. He watched as the dark haired barista fussed around behind the counter, putting ice into a clear plastic cup and putting everything necessary in the blender. He stopped a few times to look around for a missing component or two to add in before he turned the blender on. He walked up to the display case and sighed audibly at the contents before he walked to what looked to be a door to the kitchen and opened it half way.

  
   “Ignis! You put the baked goods away already? We don’t close for like.. Another hour. Can you take out a muffin?” He called in before returning to the now silent blender.

  
   Prompto watched with fascination as he saw the barista mess with the blender a bit. He fidgeted with the leather strap of his satchel as he waited, looking around the now quieted cafe some more. Most of the customers he had noticed before had left while he wasn’t paying attention. 

        With the tables empty and the steady sounds of movement behind the counter, the place had a nice relaxing energy to it. Almost like it was a secret haven.

  
   Mostly out of habit, Prompto pulled his camera from his bag and took off the lense cap. He raised the camera to his eye and took a photo of the bookshelves on one end of the wall which was surrounded by old but nicely polished wooden chairs. It was a shot with overflowing warmth and character. He raised the camera up again, aiming it towards the counter and took a few shots in that general direction as well as he admired the atmosphere of the cozy space. He placed his camera back on the table he sat besides.

  
   “Prompto?”

  
   Looking up and back to the counter quickly, Prompto scrambled up and pulled his wallet from his bag. He opened it and rummages around.

  
   “How much do I owe you?” The blonde asked, looking up at the barista who boredly rested his elbow back on the counter and was resting his chin in his palm.

  
    “...Nothing. My dad treats people their first time in. I might as well start trying to do that too.” He said with a small shrug.

  
     “You haven’t been here before, right?” He asked as he nudged the large plastic cup forwards on the counter. The drink was a light golden color with a big swirl of whipped cream and a drizzle of caramel on top.  
Prompto blinked at the man in front of him for a minute before pointing at his wallet then to the drink as if confused.

  
   “You… You’re giving it to me?” He pointed back and forth again in an over dramatic fashion.  
   The guy behind the counter couldn’t contain a small snort of a laugh and he nodded.

  
   “Well.. Yeah. My dad owns the place. I’m next in line so… Go ahead.” He gestured towards the drink.  
With a cautious look, Prompto carefully picked up the drink before grinning.

  
   “Thanks. A lot actually. This is the first time anyone's given me something for free because I’m new here.” He chuckled embarrassedly and picked up a straw from a little clear bowl on the counter besides the antique register.

  
   The barista looked perplexed for a second but before he could respond, the kitchen door swung open and a glasses wearing gentleman dawned in another maroon apron stepped out. His hair was neatly styled up in the bangs and the rest slicked back. His white dress shirt sleeves were rolled up to the elbow and he merely gave off the air of focus. On a plate in his hand, sat a perfectly golden brown muffin.

  
   “Ah, Noct. My apologise for the wait. Gladio was in back helping me rearrange the pantry after your little… mishap earlier.” The bespectacled man placed the beautiful muffin onto the counter in front of Prompto who he simply nodded too. The barista, now who Prompto knew was called ‘Noct’, scratched his cheek bashfully and averted his eyes. Now that Prompto was really looking, he could see traces of flour all over the young barista.

  
   “A blueberry muffin. I hope it is to your liking.” The man Ignis, if he remembered right, gave a faint trace of a smile like he was interested in his commentary on the pastry.

  
   “Sounds amazing! Thanks.” Prompto supplied as he looked at the almost too perfect muffin. He picked it up with the most delicate touch before eagerly taking a bite of it, deciding not to wait because who he assumed was the baker was staring right at him. His eyes lit up.

  
   “Oh! It’s awesome!” He spoke with his mouth full, giving a thumbs up with his free hand.

  
   Seeming pleased with the response, the man merely nodded and tapped his chin in thought. Ignis seemed to take note of his reaction before giving them both a small smile.

  
   “Wonderful. Thank you for your input. It’s a new recipe I’m trying out.” He explained before looking to Noct and sighing.

  
   “When you're finished out here, we could definitely use your help in the back.” He said before walking straight back into the kitchen.

  
   With a groan, the barista put his face against the counter.  
   Prompto watched him curiously, noting how unashamed the guy was.

  
   “Uhh.. Again, Thanks for the stuff. I’ll be sure to definitely come back, ummm..” He rambled a bit. He completely blanked on this pretty guy’s name.

  
   “Noctis.” The man said with a small yawn as he stood back up. He ran a hand through his dark hair like he was trying to wake himself up. Must be boring when things got slow.

  
   “And Don’t worry about the free stuff. Just don’t mention it to specs over there or the big guy in back and you should be fine.” He said, a small smirk showing up on his face.

  
   Prompto wasn’t sure why but something about him made him grin right back.

  
   “Gotcha. Our secret then.” He chuckled as he wrapped the muffin in a napkin and placed it in his satchel. He picked up his untouched drink and inserted the straw before swinging his satchel across his torso.

  
   “Seriously. I’ll come back sometime. It’s nice in here.” Prompto commented as he headed for the door, talking over his shoulder.

  
   “Cool. Come again.” Noctis said with a small wave, seeming almost like he was falling asleep against the counter as Prompto walked out into the early evening air. The streetlamps illuminated the street with a soft amber glow as far as Prompto could see. Cars rushed past at the end of the street towards where he had come from. Away from this little nook in the big city.

  
   He took a look at the drink in his hand with a rushed cursive “Prompto” written onto the side of his cup. He couldn’t stop himself from grinning.

  
   Before making his way home for the night, Prompto reached into his bag and pulled out his camera. He stepped into the cobblestone street and took a photo.

  
   Stepping back onto the sidewalk he examined it. The old storefront with the deep reddish wood and the large golden writing on the window.

   He would definitely remember to come back to this place.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you think this should be a multi chapter? I would love some opinions.  
> This just has vauge hints of Promptis under the surface so far.  
> It's mainly just.. I want them to live happy lives.  
> Any commentary is appreciated!!!!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
